Shape Shifter And Some
by Sun princess
Summary: This is AU. In a world where everyone are shape shifter, some people have different powers that goes with it. Then an evil is set loose...


Hey guys!!!! I know I shouldn't start another story, but this on pops up into my head and I just couldn't get it out. So here's another story. Tell me if you like it please. Ok, this actually Yaoi and Het. The pairings? You'll have to read to find out. Oh and this is AU

**_Disclaimer:_** The gundam boys and girls are not mine. But the story line and the character Silver and Angela(who by the way is the same person.) are mine and please, if you want to take them ask.

On to the story

__

__

_S_hape _S_hifters _A_nd _S_ome :

A long time ago, in a world were magic was everything, lived eight people with a destiny that have the ability to change everything forever. Eight people, five boys along with three girls. Why them you ask? I can not answer that question, but perhaps  you can read what is next, because this is their story and maybe the answer is hiding in the words below.

**_P_****rologue**:

The halls of the Peacecraft Palace were completely  silent. A normal person might thought that those exact same halls were also desert, but he or she would be wrong, because the master of the shadows was out on this beautiful full moon night. Walking as silently as a ghost, hiding in those shadows that he controlled so well, to only see a flash of, sometimes, a long chestnut brown braid, other times unnatural violet eyes.

Thought the name of the young master was said with a little fear in the voices of the people of the lands, he was well like among the servants along with is four companions…

"Maxwell! Where the hell were you?"

"Calm down Wu, I was playing a little game with the guards."

"I doesn't even want to know."

"If we could start the meeting at hands…" Said a soft voice at there left.

"Sure Q." Said Maxwell

The five people in the room were easily , thought very young, the best soldiers of his majesty Milliardo Peacecraft.  They actually met at the shape shifter academy and became fast friends even if sometimes they doesn't really show it. The five of them, other then being shape shifters, have some special abilities. Heero Yuy, who possess the powers of the earth, is actually  some kind of perfect soldier. Dark brown hair and cold Persian blue eyes, thought his missions are very important, his friends are always on top of his list. Duo Maxwell, the second member of there group, is actually the joker of the five friends he is the master of all shadows and he loves to play pranks on everyone. His violet eyes are always laughing  and no one touch his braid if they wants to live a long time. He is always ready to help his friends if need be, specially if the friend in question's name is Chang Wufei. Thought he'll probably never admit it, he fell in love with the Chinese at the first glance and didn't stop for all those years.

The next one is called Trowa Barton, he is the tallest and one bang of his brown hair hides half of his face so that only one bright green eye shows. He has powers over the air and he is always silent, preferring to observe the ones around him instead of talking. His best friend his Quatre Winner, the desert prince, that one can control the water and is the brain of their group. Quatre understand the people around him better then anyone ever could, this skill is rather useful when he makes his plans for a mission giving by the king or for their pranks back in school. Thought he is nice and kind, he always find a way to have what he wants.

Finally we have Chang Wufei, his powers are made of Fire and when the majority of time he is calm, strangely enough, he always seems let go of his temper when he is around Duo. He is fighting for justice as much as for his friends.

"I'm just wondering something Duo," said Quatre, "Why are you arriving late to a meeting that you ask we had, and I doubt that its because you were playing with the guards."

Duo became suddenly serious and  a little bit of humour left his eyes. He sight and said:

"I was late because I was talking to my shadows, I asked them what they knew to help me explain to you guys."

The others became instantly interested.

"I woke up one morning of last week and they were all very nervous, they didn't really talk about it at the time, or if they did, it was always kind of cryptic. Anyways, all week I bug them about it and finally told me that some kind of evil had awaken close to the Shape Shifter School, and if the shadows are almost afraid of it…"

"…It's sure to be bad"

Finished a voice close to them.

They all turn and they saw a man with long blond hair, almost white, and clear blue eyes. They all gasp at the same time fall on one knee

"Your majesty."

King Milliardo Peacecraft smile a little

"Raise my friends."

Once they did, he continued:

"I heard your conversation and I must admit that its unnerving. After all, my little sister goes to that school."

At the mention of the princess, the five young men paled a little. Milliardo didn't saw it, or choose to ignore it, and said again:

" Do you have any idea about what to do Quatre?"

"Well your majesty, first of all, we have to know what we'll have to fight. I suggest that we go there ourselves and find out what we can."

Milliardo look at the five soldiers in front of him. The best of the best. He knew them from back in school he was finishing when they arrived at the SSS(An: from now on I'll tap 'Shape Shifter School' like this), that's a year he will always remember. The pranks they pull were priceless, he was sure at the moment and still is for that matter, that there was nothing they couldn't do if they were together. He was sure that they could protect this land from whatever this evil is.

"Alright, you can go. When are you leaving?"

"Preferably tomorrow morning my lord" Said Heero

Milliardo nodes his head and get out of the room they were in.

"I suggest that we go to sleep" Said Wufei, " If we leave tomorrow morning we will need our rest, and it is a long journey."

The four others nodded and they started to go back to their rooms, except Duo who stayed a little behind. Just before going out, Wufei turn towards his friend and watch his back. Once more he wished that he could pass his hands trough that hair of his. He sight a little and said:

"Your coming Maxwell?"

"Yeah, in a moment Wu, I'll stay here for a little while."

Wufei looked at him carefully and nodded his head then went to his own room.

Duo waited for him to close the door, then he let out a sight. He could still feel the stare that Wufei gave him just before going out. He looked once more in the shadows in front of him, Duo knew that what would happen in the next few days would change his life along with his friends forever. He didn't know if it was good or bad, but it was coming, and fast. Suddenly, he decided right there right now that, no matter what, he would be strong enough to his friends, all of them. He went out of the room with a little smile on his face. The reunion with Angela was something he didn't want to miss, it probably end bad for the five friends, specially Duo, but it was worth it. He wondered if she prepared her revenge from the last time they saw each other.

That night, Duo Maxwell went to bed with a laugh. He really couldn't wait to see their little 'Angel'.

**_A_t the Shape Shifter School(SSS)**

A young girl with long pale blond hair and navy blue eyes was pacing in her room that she always had for the four years that she passed at the school for all shape shifters. Her two best friends were watching her with exasperation(An: Is that a word?)

"Honestly Silver," said one girl with short black hair and blue eyes, "What's the problem? You've been like that since this morning"

"Ghost is right," said the other, she had shoulder lent black hair and black eyes, "If you don't tell us we can't help you"

Silver sight end stop her pacing for a moment to look at the one who just talked, Nataku. She had met them when they came to the school, two years ago. The three of them became soon the best of friends and they like to think that they are the instrument of vengeance. Actually, they are pranksters and they put their pranks only on the people that hurts others. Usually, they are childish pranks, the hair that change colours for three days or something like that.

"Something's going to happen, I just feel it." She said.

Nataku rolled her eyes and said:

"Of course something is going to happen, we prepared that prank for months."

" No, no, not that." Said Silver with another sight, "something bigger then that, something that's going to change everything. I woke up with that feeling this morning."

Ghost frowned a little and then said:

"The spirits are  very nervous about something since yesterday night."

"Really?" Said Nataku.

" Yeah, I heard them talk about it, they said that they should have sense it sooner or something like that."

"But if they should have" Said Silver, "Why didn't they?"

"A lot of reason, maybe the spirits in question weren't strong enough, or the treat is a part of the shadows."

Nataku raised an eyebrow and said:

"Spirits and shadows are not the same?"

"No, you could say that they are some kind of cousins"

Nataku nodded and then looked at Silver then she raised another eyebrow, the girl was actually grinning like mad.

"Um Silver? Why the grin?"

"Ghost, you said that the thing could be a part of the shadows, right?"

"Yes."

"Then a shadow master is going to come here to investigate the matters, right?"

"Probably, yes. Thought I don't think no one is going to know it."

"Right, the only shadow master is actually Duo Maxwell."

Nataku's and Ghost's eyes widen.

"We're actually going to meet him." Whispered Nataku

Silver nodded her head with that spark in her eyes, the one that she has an idea for a prank.

"Yes, I'll finally have my revenge."

"Huh?!?" said the other girls

" Oh, I never told you? Duo Maxwell and his four friends went to this school, they graduated two years ago, just before you both arrive. I was their guinea pig for most of their prank. But this time around, it's going to be the opposite."

"You have a plan?" Asked Ghost  interested.

"Not yet, but I'll have one. Don't worry, I'll have one. Come on girls, I think better outside."

With that said, the three girls went to the garden. 

_This the end of the prologue. I hope you liked it and tell me if you want more. To join me, there's always that little blue box at the bottom at your left, you know the reviews, and there is also my E-mail that you can find on my profile and if you do pass by my profile, could you look at my other stories? Thanks. Oh! And try to guess who are Nataku and Ghost please._

_ Bye bye_

_~*~*~Sun princess~*~*~_  


End file.
